Waybuloo Lost Episode (Goodbye Cheebies)
Did you guys remember Waybuloo? It's a show about the 4 Piplings in a Fictional place from Glasgow, called Nara. I remember seeing a game on the CBeebies Website when i was little. Of course, nobody was in the work room. I was alone. So hey, maybe it was the day off and I didn't get a day off. I'm more excited about watching Waybuloo on DVD! I hope it's funny! Well, the spark of hope was gone when I set up the TV, put the tape in the DVR, and pushed play. The intro started playing. The logo was different. Instead of the Waybuloo font, it was the Lilita One font with gray colors. This was a series 2 episode of Waybuloo, and he had more maturity than previous series. I remember everything, with even my thoughts revolving in my head. The screen faded to Nara, the sky was dark and grey. The trees were different, it had clouds, the grass were inverted, and the music was distorted and weird. I kept watching, I couldn't sleep anyway. Narrator: Welcome to Nara. *sniff* I don't want to talk about it. I never seen the narrator this depressed. It cut to Lau Lau softly crying in the Piplings House. She (nor the Piplings) never cried in the actual show. Lau Lau: Hi-Hi. Why cheebies, why have go? *hic* Lau Lau Cheebies best friends!*hic* I was surprised that this type of show was talking about cheebies dying. Anyway, Yojojo and Nok Tok were talking in the Yogo Center about Cheebies. Nok Tok: It sad we have put down cheebies today, Nok Tok just didn't anything happen to Cheebies when they on trip to our 2nd Nara. Yojojo: Nok Tok told Yojojo this many times, Yojojo scream. What about Lau Lau? Nok Tok: Well, Cheebies sad. Piplings do anyway, Cheebies Kidney failure, Yojojo know. Yojojo: What Yojojo hate is that Cheebies keep going up to Yogo Center. Nok Tok: They lose it, Yojojo! Cheebies no help it! Yojojo: I know, Nok Tok. Nok Tok mostly concentrated on Lau Lau. Yojojo wonder how Lau Lau doing? Yojojo go check on him. Lau Lau: Nok Tok, *hic* why Cheebies need sleep? Nok Tok: Cheebies sick Yojojo... when we go, Piplings cry for tears! Lau Lau: Lau Lau no stay here, Cheebies Lau Lau friend! They no die without Lau Lau there beside Cheebies! I didn't believe it. Lau Lau was never like this in these episodes. Nok Tok: Do Lau Lau really want be there? Lau Lau: Yes! Lau Lau no care if Lau Lau get scared, LAU LAU LOVE CHEEBIES!!! Daddy: Okay Caillou, calm down, and stop screaming. I hope you know this is too grown up for you. Do you understand? De Li: De Li love Cheebies. Cheebies best! The screen fades to white, and De Li, the other piplings, and cheebes were in a green room with a white couch. The Cheebies have bands around one of his hands. As Nok Tok walked in, it was... weird. Nok Tok: Hi-Hi, Nok Tok heard that Cheebies have Kidney Failure. First, Piplings will give Cheebies Bongleberry Juice. Then, Piplings give cheebies medicine that make them pass away. Yojojo, Lau Lau and De Li: NO!!! CHEEBIES NO DYING!!! Nok Tok: Piplings, cut out. Nok Tok told Piplings have do this! Lau Lau: PIPLINGS NEVER LET CHEEBIES GO!!! De Li: Lau Lau, stop it now! Listen to Nok Tok! Lau Lau: Okay, let cheebies die, like de li no care. *sighs* I watched in horror as the saline was injected. Nok Tok: Here's Shot puts cheebies sleep. The 2nd injection was worse. I was scared about this, cartoon or not. The Piplings lost it. They were crying uncontrollably at the Cheebies soon to be dying. Lau Lau checked them with her stethoscope. Lau Lau: Cheebies gone. That quick. and the Piplings, were all crying. Piplings: (sobbing heavily) PIPLINGS WERE BEST FRIENDS, CHEEBIES! The screen faded to white, and this wasn't a flashback. Caillou was with Gilbert in a white room with no walls. The room turned dark. Suddenly, Gilbert faded into nothing. Lau Lau: Cheebies! *gasp* where Cheebies? *hic* Cheebies Gone gone!*hic* Lau Lau started to walk in a straight motion, despite this scene looked more like a flash on Newgrounds when compared to the show's regular animation. This went on for a minute, with violin music playing in the background. This stopped when Piplings were pale, and was almost skeleton thin. Lau Lau: (says raspy and dry) Cheebies... The screen faded to the Cheebies on a cloud, sleeping. A soft heavenly voice chuckled. The screen faded to black, with Piplings crying in the background. Piplings: Piplings... love... Cheebieeeeeeeeheeeheeeheeeeeeeees! (CRYING) Then again, the Piplings were all crying like babies. I actually felt sorry for them. The episode ended with a shot of them crying. The credits rolled silently and they weren't than fun to watch either. It was just white text in Comic Sans scrolling on a black background. I only recognized the names of half of the people in the credits, the other half were people that I had never heard of. The copyright date was 2014. The screen turned to static. I watched the static until it stopped after 4 minutes. After that, Nok Tok popped up in a black background. He said: "This episode is just a joke. This is only for entertainment purposes. The cheebies are fine, don't worry. We pranked you. April Fools!" I realized it was only an april fools joke. Category:Lost Episodes